1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image composing method in an image processing system which reads out an image of characters and an image of designs drawn on a layout pasteboard (blockcopy pasteboard, rough design sheet and the like) to carry out a layout-designed output, to the method allowing a design to output alone without outputting a frame when a design and a screen and the like are fit into the layout pasteboard to output an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore desirable to provide an image processing system for typographers who require high quality printed matter in which characters, designs or the like are consolidated as a whole for editing the same. Notwithstanding, such system has not been proposed but is less capable and practical in use even if it is available.
Particularly, among others, a desk top publishing art has been gradually realized in a manner of description such as a post script and the like, but is still less capable and efficient of an image art. Systems for the typographers has been of course, available but are insufficient in handling (input, display, storage, processing, edition, and output and the like) data in bulk and at a high speed. This is because data consisting of information on characters and images is too much to be synthetically processed by a description language and a central processing unit (CPU; software), thus exhibiting a poor performance. In the case of outputting only code data for manufacturing a block copy for printing, it is necessary to convert the code data to bit map data for each character and develop it in to the bit map data every few raster scans. In the case of outputting only the bit map data, the whole or a part of the output image is stored at a temporary buffer and then transferred to an output unit. However, in order to reduce the capacity of the above buffer, the output unit awaits during the time when the output image is stored at the buffer.
However, the apparatus described above can not simultaneously output characters and pictures laid out and needs much time to determine whether it carries a layout of the character bit map in the buffer which outputs the characters and the pictures on separate paper or photographic films, respectively, and an operator patches on the paper or photographic films. Under these situations, it takes much time due to the repetition work such as exposure or printing, and photosensitive materials intermediately produced are wasted.
Further, when a pattern frame is formed on the basis of a frame on an image of a layout pasteboard (i.e., an unruled edge), it is necessary to cancel or eliminate the frame on the layout pasteboard. In such a situation, because the frame on the layout pasteboard extends beyond the formed pattern frame, it is necessary for eliminating the frame to convert each black picture element on the image of the layout pasteboard one by one into a white picture element or alternatively to cover the frame by another new pattern frame which may be generated to overlap the whole of the frame.